Velocity
Velocity, following its acquisition by Iggyshark and the immigration of many regulars of The Lair, became the best room on Kongregate. With the combined awesome of two rooms, Velocity boasts lenient moderation and a higher proportion of intelligent members to mouth-breathers than regular rooms. Denizens of Velocity are known as Velociraptors. Velocity got its name due to a large portion of its server hardware currently being fired through a particle accelerator. One day, Velocity will destroy the planet; until then, many scientists have announced, "How does this thing even work in the accelerator in the first place? Doesn't it need wires?" followed by suddenly dying from brain aneurysms because they just couldn't fathom how awesome it was. Velocity's Official Religion Discordia and Chaos General Conversation Most conversations held in Velocity have a good deal of merit and draw upon the other superpowers of Earth. However, as can be seen with the random trolls, the mining of PHatHome666, and the huggings from serpentesque the conversations are held in a laid back, calm manner. Notable Velociraptors Angel14995: Just is there. Carados: Carados hates overly self-serving profiles and says if you want to learn about someone, meet them, instead of reading about them. Fnord. Choose282: Known for completely sucking at video games and sometimes kissing up to mods, Choose282 is also known to be random and uses the word sex too often. ClaireSable: Resident Mod and Slightly Evil One. She is known for being exceedingly random at times. Also, she CAN be a bitch and DOES have her moments, but she has feelings too. CtrlAltElite: CAE is, was, and intends to always be. He has been on and off since The Exodus from the Lair. He has never heard of myrddenx, Choose282, or DaRealGman. dabombchu: Better known as MIKE JONES, dabombchu is infamous for his awesome name, which must always be capitalized. DaRealGman: Resident Scotsman living in the US. Evidently has a superiority complex. Drag0nsplay: Drag0nsplay is a strange character, known to be random and never giving Iggy (or mkeli) his docs. He enjoys Salamiches and is head of the drag0n family. Is not yet a discordian. HikariStarshine: Lazy & loved mod. Vell, Hikari's just zis guy, you know? Although never admitting it, Hikari is in charge of making people moderators. Iggyshark: Room owner and not knower of when to use "'s" or which their/there/they're to use. Ask me about my Goddess. Watch out for his/her alternate selves.... Invinciproduct: One of the highest level Velociraptors. Is rarely a jerk but can be pretty dumb. Also claims to be the one who originally asked Iggy to come deal with a troll, Iggy stayed ever since. Jimmyrulez: A bit of a loner, who is not well known. Befriended by serps when first joined Kong, he was only a lowly nub at teh time. Now he has evolved to a Pookie at Kong. ( A pookie is halfway Pro, Halfway rookie. Thus, Pookie.)P.S. enjoys potatoes. lachan: Rumored to be the same person as Iggyshark, lachan is actually one of Slade's alternate accounts, used for its access to the S%hammer. landfieldjc: Some call him "land" others just stand on him. Prefers to not be mined. Resident thief. Caution: may hate on occasion mkelican: Not much is known about mkelican, but a few information leaks lead the general populace to believe he is stationed in Maryland, and is a staunch follower of the teachings of Malaclypse the Younger. Beyond that, no further information is known. He has been on Kongregate since before Iggy joined and was brought up by the teachings of Crushproof. Befriend him, and perhaps you may learn more of his secrets... myrddenx: Quiet, opinionated, and more than willing to match wits with witless people. Also is not a fan of punctuation and fials at splelnig. Has heard of CtrlAltElite. Likes cake. The cake is a lie. PHatHome666: More commonly known as Patti, PHatHome666 is a mindless meat puppet that may or may not confuse you with something random. Has a high tendency to step on landmines. rabidcrayon: rabid. it's rabid. *waves* serpentesque: Is a broken empty lush and a strange English creature, tends to speak in words Americans fail to understand. Is a bitch but is well known for giving a lot of hugs to the ones she likes. Has an strong hate of kids, Emo's and cats(except mk's kitteh). Shazzeh: Shazzeh, known among Velociraptors for not being funny, has accidentally originated many memes, none of which are funny. EDIT: Shazzeh is not funny is now a meme. Slade: Slade is noted for being a bit of a badgewhore and mercilessly judging the constant array of bad games that pop up and are up-voted by those with no concept of grammar or good game design. PhatHome666's obsession with landmines tends to get Slade into trouble. He has limbs of octiron. The_Crusader_: Gun fanatic from the hottest part of Texas, USA. Thinks 70 Farenheit is "Cold". Joined Velocity long after The Exodus from The Lair, has not yet been converted to Discordianism. wecl0me12: Has a list of Velocity hazards and is being hacked with NetHack. Also trying to find the date the exodus occured, knows it's between may 2007 and november 2008 Entries will be reviewed by important people... Shazzeh is not funny is not a meme. Shazzeh is not funny is not a meme is a meme. Shazzeh is not funny is not a meme is a meme is a meme is just ridiculous.Do you know how many time zones there are in the Soviet Union? Disregard that, it is irrelevant. In Soviet Union, irrelevant is you. Velocity Velocity Category:Velocity